Tales from the Crib, The Sound of Minis
by celrock
Summary: When Taffy puts on the DVD of The Sound of Music for Peter and the minis to watch, the Rugrats imagine the story with them in it. Hope you enjoy! Peter is owned by TCKing12.
1. Prologue

Tales from the Crib, The Sound of Minis

Summary: When Taffy puts on the DVD of The Sound of Music for Peter and the minis to watch, the Rugrats imagine the story with them in it. Hope you enjoy! Peter is owned by TCKing12.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats and The Sound of Music, they're the property of their original creaters. Also, in this story, Dil is 2, Tommy is 3, Chuckie is 4, and Angelica is 5.

Chapter 1, Prologue

Location: Yucaipa, California, August 14, 2015

It was one of the last nights that Taffy would be babysitting the minis before she would be getting married to the love of her life, David Plunk. But since David and Taffy had to cancel their date at the last minute, after Peter had already been asked to babysit, Taffy decided to go over to Tommy and Dil's house, and help Peter with the babysitting of Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil, and Angelica, as Zack and Jesse were not around that night, and Bobby Generic's family had recently moved away to Norway, just seven days prior to the events of this story. Taffy, was suppose to be on tour around the U.S. and had started her tour in Washington D.C. at the end of July, but was home to have her wedding, before getting back on tour. She was not in the mood to read the minis a bedtime story, so everyone decided to watch a movie instead.

"So, what movie are we gonna watch?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, let's see." Said Taffy, as she skimmed the bookshelf of DVD's in Tommy and Dil's living room. Then, she found it, The Sound of Music, starring Julie Andrews and Christopher Plumber.

"I've got it! Tonight minis, we're gonna watch one of my favorites, The Sound of Music, a movie I've loved, ever since I was a mini just like you! It's about a nun who discovers she's the perfect babysitter for seven minis, who have been overruled by the harsh governor, who is like a king, and Taffia, teaches them all about music and having fun, learning some things along the way." Explained Taffy.

"Wow! That sounds neat!" Said Tommy.

"Yeah! I wanna see the movie!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"Ok, let's start the movie!" Said Taffy, as she put the DVD into the player, and started the movie.

Cast of Characters

NOTE: The names in () are what we'll be referring to the characters in this version of the story.

Taffy: Maria (Taffia)

Grandma Lulu: Head of the Abby (Mother Lulu)

Peter: The Governor (Governor Peter)

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil, and Angelica: The seven children of the governor (The seven minis, referred to their names they have on Rugrats)

Harold: Angelica's playmate (Harold)

Songs

NOTE: Most songs will remain unchanged, with the following exceptions. Exceptions will be placed in ().

My Favorite Things (My Favoritest Things)

Adle Vice (Baby Wipes)

At this time, those are the only two songs I'm going to change, with a slight change in lyrics. Most other songs may be mentioned, but lyrics will not be presented.

And with that, our story shall begin, in the next chapter!


	2. The Abby

Chapter 2, The Abby

Our story begins, when Taffia, a young Nun, is out in a field of wild flowers, singing to her heart's content, and picking dandelions. She puts the flowers in her hair, not having a care of what's going on in the world, when she suddenly, hears the bells, signaling that it's time for chapple. Realizing she's late, she rushes off to the church, scraping her knee on a rock on the way there, and getting caught on a tree branch, tearing her dress.

She arrives late, the choir has already begun singing. Taffia takes her place next to Bratanica, who is not amused by Taffia's tardiness, still though, Taffia picks up a hymnel, and joins in the singing. Her behavior continues like this for several days, causing Bratanica and her fellow Nuns, who called themselves the Salt Waters in private, to notice Taffia's child like behavior, and start making comments about it.

They would make comments about how her dress had a tear, how she was always late to things, except for every meal, and one of them even commented, how Taffia, made them laugh. Bratanica was confused, and how whenever she was with her, she did not know where she was. The Nuns would make comments about how Taffia was a deamond, a lamb, and Mother Lulu, the head of the Abby reminded them, that she's a girl. So then, the question was posed, how would they solve a problem like Taffia? Over time, Taffia overheard them talking about her behind her back, which made her realize, that maybe, just maybe, the Abby, wasn't the place for her. After all, she longed to be free, and to have adventures, so one day, when she was summoned to Mother Lulu's office, Taffia had a talk with her.

"Somehow, I don't feel I belong here." Said Taffia.

"It just so happens, that I agree, and maybe, a trip out into the real world, is just what you need, to mold your young mind, into the type of woman you should grow up to be." Said Mother Lulu.

"But where will I go?" Taffia asked with curiosity.

"Well, a widowed governor by the name of Governor Peter is looking for someone to care for seven minis." Said Mother Lulu.

"Minis? I've always been fascinated by minis, I'll take it." Said Taffia excitedly, looking forward to the challenge of being a babysitter to these, seven minis.

The next morning, Taffia awoke early, packed up her guitar and a bag of what few posessions she had, and left the Abby, in search of the castle of the Confederacy, where she was summoned to take on her new job. On the way there, she sang about how she longed for adventure, the ability, to be wild and free. But if this was the case, then what, was the matter with she?

"_A governor with seven minis, what's so fearsome about that?_" Taffia thought to herself, as she approached the street where the castle was located.

Then, Taffia realized, she needed to find some confidence. Perhaps she did lack some courage, and this journey, would allow her to find it, and grow, change, and flurrish, into a better person. She would face this new journey, head on, and search deep in herself, because she had confidence to do this job well.

She finally reached the gates of the castle, which she fumbled with the latch for a few seconds, till she finally, got it open, and headed off, towards her new destiny.

And this, ends chapter 2. How will it go when Taffia meets Governor Peter and the seven minis for the first time? We'll find out, in chapter 3.


	3. Taffia Meets the Seven Minis

Chapter 3, Taffia Meets The Seven Minis

When Taffia arrived at the castle, a Confederate soldier met her at the door.

"Who are you?" Asked the Confederate soldier.

"I am Taffia, I am here to take on the position as governist, babysitting the seven minis." Replied Taffia.

"Right this way Madam." Said the Confederate soldier, as he led Taffia into a giant hall, with a long spiral staircase, with a banister at the top, overlooking the giant hall.

"Oh Peter Albany, Taffia has arrived." Called the Confederate soldier, as Peter made his way into the hall from his study. He had brown hair, and was wearing a gray confederate uniform.

"Good day sir." Said Taffia, bowing down to the governor.

"Good day to you too." Said Governor Peter.

"So, where are the minis?" Taffia asked.

Just then, Governor pulled a whistle out of a pocket of his gray confederate uniform, and blew the whistle in different tones, signaling for the minis to come downstairs, and meet their new governist slash babysitter. As Peter blew his whistle, each mini appeared. The eldest mini had blond hair in pigtails, the second oldest, had long messy red hair and glasses, then came a little boy with brown hair, and a little girl who looked identical to him, wearing pink bows in her brown hair, following that, was a little girl with dark purple hair, also in pigtails, followed by a little boy with dark short purple hair, and finally, the youngest, had strawberry red hair. All of the minis, were dressed like their father, in gray confederate uniforms.

Then, Governor Peter did another series of whistles, commanding each mini, to state their name at the sound of the whistle.

"Angelica." Said Angelica.

"Chuckie." Said Chuckie.

"Phil." Said Phil.

"Lil." Said Lil.

"Kimi." Said Kimi.

"Tommy." Said Tommy.

"Dil." Said Dil.

"Wow, I see you are, very, oh, how shall I put it." Said Taffia.

"Orderly?" Governor Peter asked.

Taffia nodded.

Governor Peter then showed Taffia how to use the whistle to command the minis, but Taffia, was not impressed.

"I'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning, for my trip to meet with the deligates of Great Briton." Said Governor Peter.

"Yes Sir." Replied Taffia.

"I expect you will keep things running, in proper working order, for as starting tomorrow, the minis, are your responsibility." Said Governor Peter.

Taffia nodded, agreeing with what he had to say.

"Oh, and, in your room, you will find a set of clothes for you to wear, as that torn gray dress of yours, will simply, not do." Said Governor Peter.

"But, this is all I have sir." Replied Taffia.

A little while later, Taffia was showed to her room, where a gray confederate uniform was layed out on the bed for her. She took off her torn Nun's dress, and changed into the gray confederate uniform, stashing her guitar and bag of few posessions in a corner.

That night, after dinner, Angelica climbed out of her window, and headed into an allie, where she met up with a red headed boy, who was quite attracted to her. A young six-year-old by the name of Harold Frumkin.

As Harold and Angelica played together, he could tell that Angelica was quite naïve, and offered to help her to grow up a bit. He explained to her that she was five, going on six, and that soon, she would have to leave the confederacy, and be taken care of by the handsome Harold. He concluded, letting Angelica know, that he was six, going on seven, and that he, would take care, of her.

Suddenly, the sun had set, and the moon had risen. Angelica was scared that if she did not head back soon, she would be in trouble, so Harold walked her back to the castle of the Confederacy, where Angelica climbed in through an open window, not realizing she was not in her room, but rather, she was climbing in through Taffia's window.

Taffia was kneeling beside her bed, saying her evening prayers, when Angelica appeared in the room.

"Taffia!" Shouted Angelica.

This startled Taffia, who looked up to see Angelica before her.

"What's going on?" Taffia asked calmly.

"Oh, please, don't tell daddy, he'll put me in time out forever, but I just had the most wonderful time, with the bestest playmate in all of the land, none other than the young, Harold Frumkin!" Said Angelica excitedly.

Taffia put a finger to her lips, shushing the child, for as she didn't want Angelica to get in trouble as much as Angelica didn't want it, and Governor Peter would not be leaving until the next morning.

"So, tell me more about this, Harold." Whispered Taffia in Angelica's ear.

Angelica told her all about him, how he was six going on seven, and vowed to take care of her someday. Taffia saw that Angelica, now five-years-old, was growing up fast, but at the same time, she was still seen to most as a child, and might be forbidden to see Harold, if her father knew. So Taffia agreed, to keep Angelica's secret safe with her.

"Thank you Taffia." Said Angelica, shaking Taffia's hand.

"You're welcome. Now, run along and get to bed." Said Taffia.

"Yes mam." Said Angelica, as she left Taffia's room, and got ready for bed.

Taffia finished saying her evening prayers, which were so rudely interrupted by Angelica's appearance, and tried to go to sleep, but couldn't. She kept thinking about everything she saw that day. How the minis had to wear those hot, itchy, gray confederate uniforms, and how they were treated more like soldiers, rather than minis. Taffia knew one thing for sure. She was going to teach the minis all about music and having fun. Children between the ages of two and five should be having fun, not living like men on the front line. Then, she got her brilliant idea. She saw the curtins on her windows, beautiful turquoise and hot pink curtins, perfect colors for making some play clothes for the minis. So using a small sewing kit she had in her bag, she took the curtins off the windows, and began her work on the play clothes, looking forward to the next several days ahead.

And this, ends chapter 3. Will Taffia succeed in molding the minis into the children they were meant to be? We'll find out, in chapter 4.


	4. Molding the Minis

Chapter 4, Molding the Minis

During the time Governor Peter was away, Taffia had a lot of fun with the minis. She presented them with their new play clothes, which excited the minis, for as they had never seen anything else other than their gray confederate uniforms, and were excited, to get to wear comfortable clothes. She took them to fun places, like restaurants, the park, and to a ranch where they got to ride horses. When they went for picnics in the park, Taffia would bring along her guitar, and started teaching them all about, the sound of music.

"Let's start at the very beginning, a very good place to start. When you read you begin with." Sang Taffia.

"A B C." Sang Kimi.

"When you sing you begin with Doe Ray Me. The first three notes when you sing are Doe Ray Me." Sang Taffia.

"Doe Ray Me." Sang the minis.

"Do Ray Me Fa So La…" Sang Taffia, who stopped in the middle, realizing she was getting way ahead of herself.

"Oh, let me see if I can make this easier." Said Taffia, as she strummed her guitar again, and sang the Doe Ray Me song in its entirety.

Then, Taffia went on to explain how each sound had a different note, and how you could mix them up.

"So Doe La Fa Me Doe Ray. So Doe La Tea Doe Ray Doe." Sang Taffia.

"But it doesn't mean anything." Said Tommy.

"Then we add in words, like this." Explained Taffia.

"When you know the notes to sing, you can sing most anything." Sang Taffia.

"When you know the notes to sing, you can sing most anything." Sang the minis in unison.

They continued to sing the Doe Ray Me song, as they played that afternoon, and into the evening.

The next day, Taffia decided to open up another world to the minis. With how strict their lives had been, they were never really able to gain any hobbies, so she asked a question, that was quite startling to these soldier like minis, as she continued to mold them into young children.

"What are your favorite things?" Taffia asked.

"Favoritest things? G taffia, I don't know!" Replied Chuckie.

"You know, favoritest things, like gumdrops and cookies, and mud pies and wormies." Explained Taffia.

_Gumdrops and cookies and mud pies and wormies,_

_Reptar and dollies, and comfortable jammies,_

_Playing on see-saws and swinging on swings,_

_These are a few of my favoritest things._

_When I fall down, when I'm called names, when I'm feeling bad,_

_I simply remember my favoritest things, and well then I feel, so glad._

They continued to sing songs together, and enjoy one another's company, as the minis finally got to experience something they had never known before, childhood. In fact, the days had gone by so quickly, that before Taffia and the minis realized it, Governor Peter, would be returning.

So, how would things go once Governor Peter returned? Would things go back to the way they use to be? We'll find out, in the next chapter, and at this time, I'm not sure when it will be released.

Author's Note: I feel so far, this story is turning out kind of lame, but what do you all think? Should I continue it? Or scrap it entirely. Please let me know in a review how I'm doing with my parody of The Sound of Music, and meanwhile, I will think about if I am going to continue the story or not at a later time.


	5. Governor Peter Returns

Chapter 5, Governor Peter Returns

It finally comes time, for Governor Peter of the Confederacy, to return. On the day of his return, Taffia arranges a boat ride for the seven minis. While on the boat, young Tommy sees his daddy in the distance.

"Look guys, it's my daddy!" Said Tommy.

"I wanna see!" Said Phil.

"No me!" Argued Lil.

"No me!" Argued Phil.

Phil and Lil continued to argue, until Kimi stepped in.

"Can't we all see him?" Kimi asked.

"No! I'm the oldest, so I should see him first. Now get out of my way!" Snapped Angelica, who shoved passed her younger brothers and sisters, causing the boat to tip.

"Kids, be careful! You're gonna make the boat tip over!" Shouted Taffia, but none of the minis were paying attention.

Before they knew it, Taffia and the seven minis, were in the water, with their heads just barely above the surface, gasping for air. Peter oversaw what had happened, and rushed over to save them. Accompanying Peter however, was a tall dark woman with read hair, and a long nose. Once Peter had rescued Taffia and the minis, he brought everybody back to the castle, where he introduced them to his new lady friend, Baroness Coco Labooche.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Said Coco, bowing down to the seven minis to pay her respect.

"And now that I have a new lady friend, it might be best, that you, get out of here." Said Peter, pointing at Taffia, with an angry look.

"But why Governor Peter?" Taffia asked.

"I do not approve of the way you've treated my children. I saw what happened on the water. You nearly got my children killed!" Snapped Governor Peter.

"I'm sorry sir, it was an accident." Said Taffia apologetically.

"Listen Taffia, I think it might be best, if you return to the Abby, where you belong." Said Peter.

"Very well then." Said Taffia, as she disappeared to her room to pack her things, tears rolling down her cheaks. She loved those minis more than anything, and didn't wish to leave.

While Taffia was packing her things, Governor Peter overheard Angelica, Chuckie, Kimi, Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Dil singing to Coco, and went to listen. Upon finishing their song, Coco applauded them.

"That, was beautiful! Where did you learn to sing so beautifully?" Asked Coco.

"Taffia taughted us." Replied Tommy.

"She's amazing!" Added Chuckie.

Governor Peter overheard Tommy and Chuckie's comments to Coco, and felt bad about the way he treated Taffia. As Taffia was about to leave the castle to head back to the Abby, Governor Peter stopped her.

"Listen, Taffia, I was wrong. You belong here with me and the minis." Said Governor Peter.

"Really? You mean it?" Taffia asked.

Governor Peter nodded.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Said Taffia with a smile.

And, Taffia stayed at the castle of the Confederacy along with Governor Peter, Baroness Coco, and the seven young minis. Well, for now anyway, but it would only be a matter of time, before this all would change.


	6. The Puppet Show and the Party

Chapter 6, The Puppet Show and the Party

As time continues to march on, Taffia and the minis continue to have a good time together. One of the things they did to enlighten the spirits of Governor Peter and Baroness Coco, was putting on a puppet show for the two. They put on a show all about the lonely goat hurt, entertaining their father, and perspective future mother.

"Bravo, bravo." Said Governor Peter, clapping at the closing of the minis outstanding performance.

Things are going so well, that two days after Taffia and the minis put on this puppet show for Governor Peter and Baroness Coco, Governor Peter throws a party for the lovely baroness. But because the minis are age five and under, they must spend their evening with Taffia on a gazebo, overlooking the party at the castle. While they watch, Tommy becomes intrigued by the dancing he observes from the guests, his father, and his father's new lady friend.

"Taffia, can you teach me, you know, how to dance?" Tommy asked with curiosity, eager to learn.

"You want me? To teach you how to dance?" Taffia asked, surprised at the young three-year-old's curiosity.

"Uh huh?" Replied Tommy.

"Then come along then. It's very simple. You move your arms and legs like this, but it's more than just movements, dancing, is a lot like music minis. You've got to feel the moves. Allow me to demonstrate." Explained Taffia, as she performed the moves flawlessly, as if she knew every move perfectly of the dances Governor Peter and his guests were performing at the party.

Governor Peter looked up at the gazebo to see Taffia and his son Tommy dancing together. He saw how cute it looked, that he too headed up there, and joined in the fun, Angelica, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, and Dil joining in the dance with their father. But while they were having fun, Baroness Coco, was very displeased.

"How dare that Governor go dance with that low ingrade nun and those young scoundrals. Nobody, and I do mean nobody, stands in the way of Baroness Coco Labooche, and I'll see that nobody, especially Taffia, stands, in my way!" Said Baroness Coco angrily to herself.

While Taffia was dancing with Governor Peter and the minis, she started to notice a warm feeling inside. Perhaps she was feeling an attraction towards Governor Peter that she thought she would never feel. And Governor Peter had so much fun at the party with Taffia and his children, that he urged them to sing a song to conclude the festivities.

Before the minis were sent off to bed, Taffia led them in a goodnight song, which pleased all of the guests, but one guest in particular, was moved by their performance, a good friend of Governor Peter's by the name of David Plunk. After the minis were dismissed off to bed, David took Governor Peter to the side to have a word with him, while Baroness Coco took Taffia to the side to have a word with her.

"Those minis, sing beautifully!" Said David Plunk.

"Thank you David, I have Taffia to thank for that. She babysat them while I was away on business." Said Governor Peter.

"You know, I believe your minis would benefit from being in the young and young at heart talent show next month." Said David.

"No, no, I don't think so. I will not have my minis, perform in some talent show." Said Governor Peter.

"Well ok then, suit yourself." Said David, who left the castle, a bit disappointed that Governor Peter didn't wish to display his seven young children, in front of the entire kingdom. As David felt that many people would be overjoyed by such young musical talents.

Meamnwhile, in another part of the castle, Baroness Coco was having a talk with Taffia.

"You do realize young lady, that your services, are no longer needed here, right?" Asked Baroness Coco.

"What ever do you mean Baroness Coco?" Taffia asked.

"You know exactly what I mean." Snapped Baroness Coco.

"I'm afraid I don't understand madam." Replied Taffia.

"Listen Taffia, or whatever your name is. Governor Peter and those scoundrals you call minis, belong to me now. So why don't you return to that thing you call an Abby, and we'll pretend this never happened. Either that, or, be prepared to face my angry wraft, got it?" Snapped Baroness Coco in an angry tone of voice.

"Yes mam." Replied Taffia, in a tiny weak voice, no longer wishing to upset the Baroness, anymore than she already had.

But what Taffia didn't realize, was that Baroness Coco, was simply jealous, after observing her dancing with Governor Peter at the party, but she obviously, would never admit this to Taffia.

Taffia however, did not waste a single minute. She did not like this Baroness, and so, reluctantly, she ran to her room, changed out of the gray Confederate uniform that she had been given to wear upon coming to the castle, threw on her torn gray nun's dress, grabbed up her guitar, and bag of what very few posessions she brought along with her, and vanished from the castle, without a trace.


	7. Taffia Returns to the Abby

Chapter 7, Taffia Returns to the Abby

Upset by Baroness Coco's words, Taffia takes Coco's advice, and returns to the Abby. But because she is so upset, Taffia remains in solitude, unsure about her future life. She was happy with those minis, she couldn't understand why Baroness Coco, would wish to take her happiness away. But while the young nun Taffia was unhappy, she wasn't the only one faced by such melancholy feelings. The minis were very displeased with how Baroness Coco was treating them.

"_The hills are alive, with the sound of music._" Sang the minis in unison.

"Louder! It's got to be louder! Either that, or be lucky to get nothing but bread and water for dinner." Snapped Baroness Coco.

The minis sang louder, only to have Dil let out a huge burp in the middle of their singing, causing the other minis, to start laughing.

"This is no way for young minis, and possible future governors and baroness's to behave." Shouted Baroness Coco.

The minis were upset by how Baroness Coco was treating them, so one night, Angelica beckoned her six younger brothers and sisters to a corner of the nursery, where they had a secret conversation.

"I called you all here because we have a problem." Said Angelica.

"What's that Angelica?" Lil asked.

"That Baroness Coco lady, she's ruining our lives! Don't you get it? If we don't get rid of her, our future as kids, or minis, as Taffia called us, well, it's, it's, it's ruined!" Snapped Angelica.

"I hate to say it guys, but Angelica's right. If we don't do something about this, we're gonna be doomed, doomed, doomed I tell ya." Said Chuckie.

"Don't worry Chuckie, we're not gonna let Baroness Coco rule our lives, and do you know why? Cuz we're gonna go get Taffia back." Said Tommy.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Phil asked.

"Well, I overhearded Baroness Coco telling Taffia to head back to the Abby, so, maybe, she went back to the Abby!" Explained Tommy.

"Are you saying, we should head to the Abby, and convince Taffia to come back?" Kimi asked.

"Absolutely. We'll head out of here first thing tomorrow morning. Are you wish me?" Tommy asked.

"Yep, I am." Said Dil.

"Count me in too." Said Lil.

"Don't forget about me." Added Phil.

"I'm definitely going!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"Not without me you won't." Snapped Angelica.

When Tommy noticed that Chuckie had turned away from the group, he turned to him.

"Well Chuckie, what about you?" Tommy asked.

"But, if we get caught by daddy or Baroness Coco, we could be put into time out forever." Said Chuckie, concerned.

"Maybe, but would you rather be put in time out, or put up with Baroness Coco's yelling for the nextest bazillion years?" Asked Tommy.

Chuckie thought about it for a minute, before coming up with an answer.

"You're right Tommy, we've gots to get Taffia back." Replied Chuckie.

"That a boy Chuckie." Said Tommy with a smile.

Everybody shook on it, and headed off to bed, eager to head off on their big adventure the following day.


	8. The Minis Search for Taffia

Chapter 8, The Minis Search for Taffia

The following day after breakfast, Tommy beckoned his brothers and sisters to the doors of the castle.

"Ok, everybody with me?" Whispered Tommy.

"We're right behind you Tommy." Whispered Kimi.

The seven minis snuck out of the castle in their gray Confederate uniforms, so as to not be as easily caught by normal town's people, hoping to fool everybody into making them think they were out on some royal mission to help their dad the governist with something.

It took them nearly half the day, when they nearly came to the conclusion that they were lost.

"We're never gonna find the Abby, we're never gonna find it." Griped Chuckie.

"Oh sure we will." Said Tommy with a smile, determined to complete his trip.

"But we've been walking forever! We don't even know what the Abby looks like." Said Chuckie.

Just then, Tommy heard some bells in the distance, signaling it was noon time.

"There!" Tommy shouted, as he ran in the direction of the bells, the other minis, following close behind him.

"That's the Abby?" Kimi asked, surprised at the sight of the Abby, as none of the minis had ever seen anything like it. When one is confined to the castle of the Confederacy much of the time, the whole world is more or less, a big adventure.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure it is Kimi, now come on!" Said Tommy excitedly, as he ran through the grass of the Abby, the others, following close behind, dancing through the fields of wild flowers that Taffia use to spend her time in during her younger days at the Abby.

When they got to the doors of the Abby though, they quickly discovered, that their adventure, was a waste of time.

"Who are you?" Asked a guard, who was patrolling the doors of the Abby.

"My name is Angelica, I'm the eldest daughter of Governor Peter, and these are my younger brothers and sisters, Chuckie, Kimi, Lil, Phil, Tommy, and Dil." Said Angelica, pointing to her younger brothers and sisters.

"Oh, you must be the young children that Taffia went off to spend time with for so long." Replied the guard.

"Do you know where Taffia is?" Tommy asked.

"Taffia is not available at this time, and you children should know better than to be wandering around these grounds all by yourselves." Said the guard in a stirn tone of voice.

"But, we love Taffia, right guys?" Asked Tommy.

"Right." The other minis replied in unison.

"She even taught us a song!" Said Angelica, as she then started to sing the Doe Ray Me song to the guard.

The other minis joined in, only to have the guard cut them off.

"That's enough! I'm sorry, but I have no choice, to dismiss you back to where you belong. Now get out of here, before I call the Police, or worse, an army of Confederate soldiers, to guide you back to your royal palace." Snapped the guard.

"Come on, let's go." Said Tommy with a sigh, as he frouned, and turned away from the guard, leading his brothers and sisters away from the Abby, towards home.

By this time, Governor Peter and Baroness Coco, noticed the children were missing. So they had set off to look for them. Upon the minis departure from the Abby, to start heading back to the castle, they ran into Peter and Coco, who were very displeased with their behavior.

"Now you kids know better than to wander off by yourselves." Scolded Governor Peter.

"But, we want Taffia back." Cried Chuckie.

"Taffia? That woman? That woman only believes in fun and games. I know what you kids need, and it's not fun and games. It's disciplen, structure, and nothing but bread and water for dinner for the next week." Snapped Baroness Coco.

Governor Peter overheard how Baroness Coco was acting towards the minis, and while he too believed they should live by strict rules, he started to change his mind to a degree when Taffia took charge of his children. Sure, maybe they got into a boating accident upon his return, but his children were happy. But he was noticing just how mean Baroness Coco was being towards his children, and was having second thoughts about marrying her.

And this, ends chapter 8. So, will Taffia return? And will Governor Peter dismiss Baroness Coco? We'll find out, in the next chapter.

Author's Note: Ok, first of all, there's a correction I have to make. In chapter 1, the Prologue, I made a mistake. Bobby Generic's family moved away to Norway in August of 2014, not in August of 2015. And, I know nothing happened in the original Sound of Music movie where the young children traveled to the Abby, to try to get Maria back, but since this is a Rugrats parody, I had to put my own twist on the story, making it somewhat Rugrat style. And, I don't recall the Baroness in the original movie being mean, but since as you can see, I gave the part of Baroness to Coco Labooche, who isn't very nice, I thought, why not make her even meaner than Governor Peter ever was to the minis before Taffia came into the picture, who we all know is Taffy, playing the part of Maria. Only four more chapters to go on this story, and I hope you all are enjoying it so far.


	9. Taffia's Destiny

Chapter 9, Taffia's Destiny

Several days past, as Taffia continued to remain in the confines of the Abby, sulking around, feeling depressed and miserable. This worried the other nuns, but most of all, it worried Mother Lulu, so one day, Mother Lulu, decided to have a talk with Taffia.

"Seems since you returned here, you haven't been very happy, have you?" Asked Mother Lulu.

"Oh, I've been perfectly happy." Lied Taffia.

"Now, dear child, don't you think you should go out there, and find your destiny?" Asked Mother Lulu.

"Oh, but I have found my destiny, it's here." Replied Taffia.

But Mother Lulu wasn't convinced that this was the place for young Taffia.

"But what about the Governor, and his seven minis?" Asked Mother Lulu.

"They don't need me anymore, they have Baroness Coco now." Said Taffia with a sigh, frowning and turning away from Mother Lulu's gaze.

Mother Lulu put a comforting hand on Taffia's shoulder, and sang her, these very words.

_Climb every mountain, search high and low._

_Scale every highway, seak the path, you must go._

_Climb every mountain, spawn every tree._

_Follow every rainbow, soon, you'll find your dreams._

After Mother Lulu finished singing to Taffia, she kept hearing her words play over and over in her mind.

"_What is my destiny?_" Taffia thought to herself, as she heard those words play over and over again in her head.

After thinking about it for a while, she realized, the Abby was not the place where she belonged. She belonged, with Governor Peter, and his seven minis. They did not deserve to have Baroness Coco in their lives, they deserved to have the best babysitter they could ever ask for, the one, the only, Miss Taffia, and she was going to live up to her destiny, and make her dreams, come true.

So the following day, she gathered up her things, told everyone goodbye, and headed back, to the castle of the Confederacy.


	10. Taffia Returns

Chapter 10, Taffia Returns

The following day, Taffia collected her things, and started making her way back to the castle of the Confederacy. Meanwhile, the minis were having a miserable time, as they continued to miss Taffia every day, and longed for her return.

"I miss Taffia." Said Chuckie.

"Me too Chuckie, me too." Replied Tommy.

"But what can we do? It's sad just sitting around here, doing nothing." Said Kimi.

"Hey, remember what Taffia does when she's sad? She sings about her favoritest things!" Said Tommy excitedly.

"Do you think we should do that?" Phil asked.

"It's worth a try, come on, let's at least try it. Now, how did that first verse go again?" Tommy asked himself, thinking.

"Oh come on Tommy, I believe it goes something like, _gum drops and cookies, and mud pies and wormies._ _Reptar and dollies, and comfortable jammies._" Sang Angelica.

Just then, Taffia showed up, overhearing the minis singing her favorite song, so she joined in.

"_Playing on see-saws, and swinging on swings, these are a few of my favoritest things._" Sang Taffia.

This excited the minis, that they all crowded around her, with bursts of excitement that she had returned.

"You're back! You're back! You're back!" Chorused the minis in unison at the top of their lungs, as they jumped up and down, excited to see her.

"_When I fall down, when I'm called names, when I'm feeling bad, I simply remember my favoritest things, and then I feel, so glad._" Sang the minis and Taffia in unison.

Governor Peter overheard this, and asked to speak to Taffia alone.

"So, you came back?" Governor Peter asked, surprised to see her.

"I thought about it, and I realize, this is where I belong." Replied Taffia.

"Come to think about it, well, I'm just going to say it. I agree with you." Said Governor Peter.

"But what about Baroness Coco?" Taffia asked.

"I know at one time, I wasn't the best father to my children, but after I watch Baroness Coco, and how she treats them, and remember what you did with my minis while I was away, it's obvious that those minis adore you." Said Governor Peter.

"Peter, they don't just adore me, they love me." Replied Taffia.

While the minis had never actually said that they loved her, Taffia could just tell by the way they looked at her, that they loved her more than anything in the world.

"And… And…" Said Peter, stuttering to get the words out.

"And what?" Whispered Taffia, taking Peter's face in her hands.

"I love you too." Whispered Governor Peter, as he and Taffia shared their first kiss.

Baroness Coco oversaw this, and was beyond displeased.

"What! Did I just see you kissing that scoundrel?" Baroness Coco asked angrily.

"Coco, it's not what it looks like." Said Governor Peter, rushing over to her, realizing he lied.

"Ok Coco, it is what it looks like. You see, at first, I thought you were the woman for me, but the more I realize it, well, I'm in love with Taffia, and Taffia knows how to treat minis." Explained Governor Peter.

"What?" Snapped Baroness Coco.

"I'm sorry, but my minis need somebody like Taffia in their lives." Said Governor Peter.

"Are you saying, it's over?" Asked Baroness Coco.

"Yes Coco, I'm afraid the wedding is off." Replied Governor Peter.

"Well, see if I ever do anything nice for you and your young scoundrals, ever again!" Snapped Baroness Coco, as she threw her engagement ring at Governor Peter's forehead, gathered up her things, stomped down the stairs, and ran out the doors of the castle, slamming them shut behind her.

Governor Peter turned to Taffia, and gazed passionately into her eyes. He knelt down on one knee, and asked her that very question that all women hope to be asked.

"Will you marry mme?" Governor Peter asked.

Taffia thought about it for a minute.

"Say yes, say yes!" Shouted the tiny two-year-old voice of the youngest mini, Dil in the distance.

"_Oh how can I say no to that?_" Taffia thought to herself, as she overheard Dil's tiny cries in the distance.

"Yes, yes, I will marry you!" Said Taffia excitedly, as she reached in, and gave Governor Peter a kiss.

All of the minis jumped out of various hiding places they were crouched in around the castle, and sprang into the room, embracing their father, and soon to be future mother.

Two weeks later, the wedding took place, and Governor Peter was happily married to Taffia, who became the new Governist of the Confederacy. But while one would think they would live happily ever after at this point, trouble came knocking on their door while Taffia and Peter were away on their honey moon.

And what happened? We'll find out, in the next chapter.


	11. The Talent Show and Finale

Chapter 11, The Talent Show and Finale

While Governor Peter and Taffia were away on their honey moon, in the Reptar capital of the world, better known as Tokyo, Japan, David Plunk, who had been left in charge of the minis, had other plans. He was so pleased by their singing, that he went against Governor Peter's wishes, and enlisted the minis in the young and young at heart talent show.

"But David, our daddy says we're not allowed to do this show." Said Angelica, after David told them the news of what he had done.

"Oh nonsense young minis, you're going to do just great! And then your father will be sorry he didn't enter you into the talent show." Replied David.

Meanwhile, a letter comes, enlisting Peter to go away to fight in the wars in Iraq, and troops from Iraq, are headed to the Confederacy, to kill Peter's family. When Peter and Taffia return from their honey moon, they are outraged by this news, and can only figure out that Coco must have something to do with this, as while Peter was king of the Confederacy, because the Confederacy had gained their independence, nobody in the Confederacy was forced to go fight overseas in Iraq. At the bottom of the note, it demanded that Peter and Taffia's minis must perform in that talent show, or be prepared to not see their precious minis, grow up.

Peter and Taffia put the minis into the talent show, where they performed every song that Taffia had ever taught them. Their performance enlightened the entire Confederacy, only Peter learned while they were performing, that he must leave for Iraq immediately after the show.

"I'll do nothing of the kind." Snapped Governor Peter.

"Not if I have something to do with it." Snapped Baroness Coco, who pointed a gun at Governor Peter's chest.

"And just what are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"Getting the revenge I deserve." Snapped Coco.

"If you come with me to Iraq, I won't have to pull this trigger, but decline my orders, and prepare to see your family, fall to pieces. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Said Coco in an evil tone of voice.

"Never!" Shouted Governor Peter, as he snatched the gun out of Coco's hand, aiming it in between her eyes, about ready to shoot.

While all of this was going on, Taffia and the minis escaped to a cemitary reserved for the nuns in the Abby, and found places to hide, while several Confederate soldiers, were taking the air out of Coco's tires.

"Come on Peter, you know you want to fight for the freedom of this country. Nobody likes terrorists." Said Coco, who grabbed Peter by the arm, snatching the gun out of his hand, and throwing it across the floor of the concert hall.

Not noticing her flattened tires, Coco shoved Peter into her car, and tried to drive away, only to find her car would not budge.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snapped Coco.

"The only terrorist around here is you Coco, and it's time you get, what you deserve." Said Peter.

Just then, Coco's car was surrounded by six Confederate soldiers, all with handcuffs, which they proceeded to cuff to Coco's wrists and ankles, not letting her go.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Screamed Coco, but the Confederate soldiers would not let her go.

"This is what you get for practically starving my children." Snapped Peter.

"Fine! Have it your way." Snapped Coco, as the Confederate soldiers loaded Coco into a Police car, and took her off to the prison of the Confederacy, where she was put in jail for life.

Peter then found out from a guard of the cemitary, where his family was hiding, so he went in, collected his wife and seven minis, and the family headed home to their castle of the Confederacy in Richmond, Virginia, where they lived happily, ever after.

Author's Note: I know that was a very different ending from what happened in the original story, but since it's been modernized, I decided to put my own twist on the ending. And, Peter's friend David Plunk, may sound familiar, if you read my fan fic story titled, Wedding Woes, as in real life, David Plunk, is Taffy's husband, and her fiancé, at the time in which the Rugrats watch The Sound of Music, and imagined the story.


	12. Epilogue

Chapter 12, Epilogue

The Rugrats imaginary adventure of the story faded away, returning Peter, Taffy, Angelica, Chuckie, Kimi, Lil, Phil, Tommy, and Dil to the living room at Tommy and Dil's house.

"So, did you minis enjoy The Sound of Music?" Taffy asked, as she took the DVD out of the player, put it up in its box, and returned it to the bookshelf.

"Yeah!" Everybody replied excitedly in unison.

"I liked the part when Taffia taughted me how to dance!" Said Tommy.

"I liked when we all went on that adventure to try to get Taffia back." Said Kimi.

"Me too!" Said Lil.

"I liked that song, my favoritest things. I especially liked that Reptar, mud pies, and wormies, were all in the song!" Said Phil.

"I liked that Harold liked me. Hmmm, I wonder if that boy will really like me someday?" Angelica said, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Well, you are five going on six Angelica, it could happen." Said Peter.

"I liked how I pleaded for Taffia to say yes to Peter when he asked her to marry him." Said Dil.

"I liked how Governor Peter fought Baroness Coco, and gave her, what she deserved." Said Peter.

"I liked that in the end, everybody lived happily, ever after." Said Chuckie with a smile.

"Yeah." Said the other rugrats, in agreement.

"Well you know what I like about that movie minis?" Taffy asked.

"No, what?" Peter asked.

"Well, that movie teaches a good lesson, to always go for your dreams, like when the mother of the Abby, or as you guys referred to her as Mother Lulu, sang that Climb Every Mountain song to Taffia, AKA Maria, but when I saw that movie as a young mini like you, I fell in love with music, and wanted to play the guitar just like Maria." Explained Taffy.

"You mean…" Said Peter.

"Yep, had I never seen that movie, Taffy and the Salt Waters might not exist, and I might not be here right now, babysitting you minis, trying to earn money, to help with my passion in life, and my dream, to make the sound of music, and that's, the sound of my music, to be heard, all over the world." Said Taffy.

Everybody was ingrigued to learn this story from Taffy, and to learn, just how much meaning this movie had on her, and her life.

"Now, it's time to get you minis to bed." Said Taffy, as she scooped up Dil, while Peter scooped up Tommy, the others, following them up the stairs to Tommy and Dil's room, as they saw to turning in for the night.

The End


End file.
